


Rest My Heart

by littlev123



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlev123/pseuds/littlev123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then you’ll just have to become my miracle.”<br/>The brunette’s heart quickened, disobeying the logic that he should be used to this by now. Pushing that thought away and schooling his expression to neutral, he plucked the pencil out of the other’s fingers and tapped Kisumi’s nose with the eraser end.<br/>“Stop procrastinating.”</p><p>University AU. Written for SouKisu week, Day 3 - Alternate Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here's 5000+ words of pure, plotless fluff for SouKisu week. I'm not quite satisfied with it, but after putting so much work into it, I thought I'd put it up anyway. I hope you enjoy reading it regardless!

"Oi, Sousuke. Where are you going?"

"Giving you two alone time." Backpack thrown over his shoulder, Sousuke headed toward the door of his and Rin's shared dorm. Ai, seated on Rin's bed—and practically in the redhead's lap—guiltily smoothed down his ruffled gray hair.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let us get carried away like that when you're trying to do homework." He apologized, wiping his kiss swollen lips. "We won't do it again. Right, Rin?"

"No promises." Ai lightly swatted at the hand around his waist in reprimand, making his lover sigh in defeat. "I'm kidding. We'll keep it down until you get your work done, so you don't have to leave."

Sousuke paused before the door and turned to look at them. While his friends were being genuine, he had heard the phrase countless times. If he stayed then he was bound to hear the quietened, but still far from silent low voices and occasional soft smack of lips.

Not that he was mad at them for it—he was glad that his friends were happy, and it wasn't like they had sex while he was in the room. But he also couldn't deny that sometimes their displays of affection became harder to ignore, and thus made his time consuming assignments take even longer. It would be best if he left.

"Thanks, but I need a change of pace anyway. It's fine, really." Sousuke reassured Ai, whose bright blue eyes looked akin to a sorry puppy's. "I'll be back soon. See you guys later."

He exited the dorm room and closed the door behind him. After a moment's debate he settled on going to the library; while he didn't go there often, it would be the most practical place.

When Sousuke entered the library, he glanced around at the thick wooden tables set aside for students to work. Several people he didn't recognize—not that that was unusual, considering he rarely bothered to remember the random people he passed by everyday—occupied most of the seats. Their hushed conversations, the occasional flick of a page turning, and the quiet hum of the air conditioner fell into a collective background noise.

Deciding to search around for a different area, he walked between two tall shelves in order to reach the back. He vaguely recalled there being extra workplaces there. Unfortunately, the first one he came across was also being used. He inwardly sighed in annoyance.

He headed to a back corner where a couch and armchair faced a low table. He noticed someone laying down on the couch, his bright shock of pink hair contrasting with the drab beige cushions. The person was on his side and turned toward the stiff couch back, allowing Sousuke to see the side of his face. His closed eyelids, rimmed with delicate rose eyelashes, and his lack of response indicated that he must be asleep.

Sousuke debated his options. This section of the library was quiet, and the chair would be a satisfactory seat. However, he wondered if it would be better if he tried somewhere else so he didn't disturb the napping male. If there was one thing that all college students could relate to, it was the need to find sleep anywhere and anytime they could.

Well, the man hadn't woken up yet from Sousuke's steps. He must be a deep sleeper and probably wouldn't even notice he was there. Besides, Sousuke was tired of walking around searching.

Settling down into the lumpy chair, he set his backpack on the floor and pulled out his laptop. Once he had started up the device he stared at the small paragraph that he had written in his room. This essay called for at least five pages.

Thank god for double spacing.

Without the distraction of two lovebirds, he focused his mind entirely on his assignment. His fingers tapped across the keyboard and slowly but surely black letters began to fill the document.

Immense satisfaction and relief passed through him as he neared the end of the fourth page. He glanced down at the clock in the corner of his screen, surprised at how little time had passed. Usually it took him twice the amount of time to get this far. Maybe he should go to the library more often.

His gaze drifted over to the couch. The resting male had hardly moved at all. He seemed to be halfway curled in on himself and had his arms tucked neatly against his chest. Clearly his tall height was a disadvantage, something Sousuke could relate to. Despite that, the student seemed comfortable, his expression loose with peace.

Knowing that he was procrastinating at this point, Sousuke's eyes reluctantly flicked back to his laptop. If he finished this soon he might be able to catch dinner with Rin and Ai.

With that thought spurring him on, he finished up the essay and completed a quick round of proofreading. He then clicked the save icon once, twice, and one more time for good measure.

The bouncy beats of a pop sung suddenly rang through the air. While the volume was lowered to half of the device's capacity, it nonetheless had earned his attention and subsequent annoyance. He looked over at a phone lying on the table, its screen lit up in indication of a call.

The napping student stirred. Moving sluggishly, he blindly reached behind him. After a few tries he managed to grab the phone, though it had long since stopped ringing.

He opened bleary eyes in order to glance at the screen. The call must have been unimportant, since he didn't do anything before putting it back on the table.

Turning over onto his back, he languidly stretched out his long limbs. One hand bumped against Sousuke's knee. The pink haired male seemed confused for a moment, pulled back his arm, and tilted his head to look in Sousuke's direction.

He then gave an easy smile. "Sorry. I didn't notice you there."

The brunette shrugged. He returned his gaze to his laptop, not intending on starting a conversation. Unfortunately, it seemed that the other didn't get the message.

"I had a good nap," he said, sitting up and running a hand through his naturally—yet somehow artfully—messy hair. "Maybe it was because I had someone guarding me."

The slight rasp of sleepiness in his voice did nothing to diminish his playful tone. Sousuke rolled his eyes as he put his laptop to sleep and closed it.

"You were sleeping like a rock before I got here. I could have stolen your things and ran without you even noticing." Sousuke pointed out.

"I'm usually here every day." He casually replied. "No one has taken anything from me yet. Except for maybe my heart, but that's another story."

The taller male curled his lip in distaste at the other's flirty wink. It was obvious what kind of guy this person was, and he had no interest in sticking around. After slipping his laptop safely into his backpack, he zipped it up and stood. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going."

"The library tends to be a little crowded this time of the day. Feel free to come back here if you ever need a spot." He insisted, waving of farewell.

Without another word Sousuke turned and left, shaking off the image of the sleepy student that strangely stuck with him.

_______________________________________________

Three days later, the brunette was back in the library and inwardly cursing his teacher for assigning so many reports. Sousuke had better things to do than spend hours writing papers.

Once again most of the comfortable and secluded areas were being occupied. As he searched around, he remembered the pink-haired male's words. When Sousuke went to the back corner, there the he was as promised.

He weighed his options. While he didn't much care for what he'd briefly seen of the other's personality, if he kept quiet and let him sleep it wouldn't be a problem. He technically had been invited anyway.

Making himself comfortable, Sousuke sat down in the chair and took out his computer. As he began on the assignment, a ding indicating a text message came from the resting man's phone. The male didn't stir.

Shrugging it off, Sousuke returned to his work.

The device dinged again.

And again.

And _again._

Sousuke released a peeved sigh. He couldn't focus with that irritating sound going off every thirty seconds. He debated on picking up the phone and turning it on silent, but he quickly dismissed it. Phones were precious and private things; no matter how irritated he was, he did have boundaries.

But that still left the problem of the noise. He could retreat to another location, but with his luck there still wouldn't be any good openings.

"…I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," he muttered to himself before raising his voice slightly. "Hey."

No response. Time for plan B. Pulling a pen out of the side pocket of his backpack, Sousuke leaned over and poked him in the shoulder with it.

The student slowly shifted. Then, he turned his head to drowsily look behind him in confusion. Recognition quickly lit up his drowsy eyes. "Hm…? Oh, it's you. Hey there."

"Your phone's going off." Sousuke curtly explained.

He blinked, mind slow as he processed the words. "My phone?"

As if on cue, the device went off again. His gaze flicked over to it.

With clear reluctance he turned over and picked it up. He scrolled through and glanced at whatever messages he must have gotten, before eventually typing something back and setting it down. "Sorry. A few friends were wondering if I was going to a party tonight."

"And they think it's necessary to send you a dozen messages just to ask for that?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. I'm not really feeling like going today, though, so I told them no."

"Mm." Sousuke looked back to his laptop.

"You look a little stiff. Why don't you go in my place? I think a little fun will help loosen you up." He suggested.

"I don't even know who you are." Sousuke retorted. The brunette had never been a party person. And no, it wasn't just because Rin was a very emotional drunk. He didn't see the appeal of being around a group of people he didn't know well, and he wasn't what most would consider fun to be around.

"…you're right. I never did tell you my name, did I?" He gave a welcoming, if still tired, grin. "I'm Kisumi. Kisumi Shigino. You'll have to excuse me for not introducing myself sooner; this is where I get my beauty sleep, so I must have been so tired I forgot. And before you go and give me the silent treatment again, I at least deserve to have your name since I offered to let you stay here."

Kisumi was more perceptive that Sousuke would have guessed. "Sousuke."

"Sousuke." He repeated with a nod. "Well, Sousuke, you're welcome here any time."

"You're awfully trusting toward someone you just met."

"We didn't just meet. This is the second time." Kisumi pointed out. "Besides, I'm not worried. If you had wanted to take or do something, you would have done it already."

Kisumi fully sat up. He raised his arms above his head, releasing a relieved sigh as he stretched. "What are you working on?"

"An essay."

The other winced in sympathy. "Now I understand why you're in such a bad mood. Essays are such a waste of time."

"Yeah." He agreed. "I don't even know how to begin with this one."

"Let me see." Kisumi stood and stepped over to Sousuke. Leaning in uncomfortably close to look over Sousuke's shoulder, he read what was on the screen. "Argumentative essay on books versus digital books. I'm not the best at this kind of thing, but I might be able to give you a few ideas."

"I don't know why you're bothering to help me. But if you're going to, then start by not breathing down my neck."

Kisumi chuckled. "I need to see what you have. I'm not even that close, though if you want me to be—"

"Whatever." He cut him off. "All I can figure out to say in favor of books is that they're physical."

Kisumi tapped his chin. "Let's see, why do people like printed books? They're physical, like you said. And I know some who like the sight of a full bookshelf. Oh, I get it! Aesthetic."

"…huh?"

"Aesthetic, Sousuke." Kisumi shook his head as if the other should already know what he meant. "Books have a certain appeal in their appearance."

Sousuke pondered over that. He personally didn't understand what was great about a printed novel, but seeing someone with a book did give off a certain impression. He quickly typed down the helpful bits of Kisumi's reasoning.

"There. Don't I deserve a reward for helping you?" The pink-haired male mischievously remarked.

"Yes."

Kisumi blinked, taken off guard. Before he could say anything else, he continued.

"You get the reward of satisfaction from doing a good deed." A small smirk passed over Sousuke's face.

Kisumi straightened and crossed his arms huffily, but he couldn't suppress his amusement. "I didn't realize how cheeky you could be. Alright, I'll take that for now. Why don't you take a break? I can tell you about the newest rumor revolving around Ms. Amakata…"

The brunette couldn't care less about gossip. His gaze remained on his screen, though soon his focus tended to stray. Kisumi's smooth voice was a pleasant background noise which he occasionally tuned in to.

And if he didn't get as much work done as he had meant to, well, there was always next time.

_______________________________________________

For the next couple of weeks Sousuke returned to the library. He found that the calm, quiet atmosphere helped him concentrate. Even if Rin and Ai weren't making out in his room, he still would have preferred to go there.

Like Kisumi had said, he was there each time. Not that the brunette minded; he was asleep ninety percent of the time and rarely moved beyond a small shift in position. When he was awake, his bubbly personality shone through and he would speak informally with him as if they were childhood friends.

Sousuke wasn't sure why he chose to sit near him even when there were other spots open. Habit, he supposed, and ignored how unlikely that reason sounded. While there were times where he became annoyed with Kisumi's high energy and overfriendliness, he found that he was gradually becoming more tolerant. There was something about the genuine emotion that he put behind everything, whether it be teasing Sousuke or expressing opinions, that was refreshing. The brunette also secretly respected the way the other was unafraid to go after what he wanted, even if that meant dealing with the frequent flirting.

One day upon arriving he found the usually resting male awake and working. In his lap sat an open book. Kisumi tapped his pencil against his leg as he observed the text.

"Not asleep today?" He greeted, sitting down in the chair.

Releasing a long, overdramatic breath, Kisumi sat back against the couch. "No. Homework calls."

Sousuke peeked at the book and papers scattered around the other. They looked similar to what he had done for a math class last semester, if he wasn't mistaken.

Setting his pencil aside, Kisumi looked over at him with a sly grin. "Are you disappointed that you don't get to watch me sleep?"

"Yes. You don't talk when you're asleep."

"You wound me, Sousuke." He pouted. How a grown man could pull that off, Sousuke had no idea. Kisumi tended to do a lot of things he never thought possible.

"You asked."

"True." He admitted. "I work most nights, which is why I rest here as much as I can. But I didn't work last night so I don't feel the need to today. Unfortunately, that means I have to do this instead." He gestured unhappily at his homework.

"Don't you have a dorm?"

"No. I live off campus at my house, since it's nearby. I could ask a friend if I could use their dorm, but I don't want to intrude nearly every day, you know?"

Sousuke nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, you should repay me for being so mean earlier." He teased.

A smirk appeared on Sousuke's face. "Alright. The answer is fourteen."

Kisumi blinked. "Huh?"

"That math question you're working on. You didn't carry over the two, so your answer is wrong. The right answer is fourteen."

"It is…?" He looked down at his paper and groaned in defeat. He picked up his pencil and erased the incorrect parts. "You're right."

"I had that same class last semester. I don't remember much of it, though."

"Clearly you know more than me. Can you come over here and help me?" He pleaded.

Rolling his eyes, Sousuke rose and sat down beside Kisumi. He had all his homework done anyway; today he had gone to the library to do some light studying, or so he told himself.

His gaze scanned over the problems and he quickly came to a conclusion; Kisumi was pitiful at mathematics.

"You need to redo these four too. You used the wrong equation." He explained, pointing at the aforementioned numbers.

Dismay washed over Kisumi, causing him to petulantly run a hand through his hair. "But that means I have to redo half of what I've already done!"

"Yep." Though his tone remained neutral, the corner of his mouth quirked upward.

"You could at least pretend to be sympathetic, you know." Kisumi huffed.

"I don't give sympathy to idiots."

"Says the one who needed my generous help with his book essay."

"At least I can pass a math class."

"I'm passing! …by two points," he mumbled. "I can still make it." The lack of confidence in his tone suggested otherwise.

"Only by a miracle." In that class, Sousuke remembered the brutal tests that dragged his grade down. Earning good marks on the homework was imperative.

He placed his fingers on Sousuke's arm and leaned closer, voice lowering into a sultry note. "Then you'll just have to become my miracle."

The brunette's heart quickened, disobeying the logic that he should be used to this by now. He came to the ridiculous realization that, the more time he spent with the other, the more he affected him. Pushing that thought away and schooling his expression to neutral, he plucked the pencil out of the other's fingers and tapped Kisumi's nose with the eraser end.

"Stop procrastinating." He reprimanded.

Kisumi deflated. "Do I have to? You're much more interesting than homework."

"Yes. Now do these two questions over."

"Ugh…"

_______________________________________________

Grocery bag in one hand, Sousuke exited the store and headed down the sidewalk. He and Rin had run out of some essential things—mainly ramen—and he had been suckered into buying.

As he walked he noticed a park off to the side. While no children were currently enjoying the park, there were two people using the basketball court beside it.

He identified the taller one as Kisumi, but the child he had never seen before. His steps slowed to a stop.

Clad in a tank top and shorts, Kisumi moved at a trot down the court while dribbling the ball. The youth playing with him had to run to keep up with the older's longer strides. In a surprisingly quick movement the kid stole the ball and changed direction. His dribbling wasn't as refined as Kisumi's, but his skill indicated that he played often.

The match ended with Kisumi sprinting toward the net and dunking the ball. The other player spoke—something about the older being a show off, from what Sousuke gathered. However, he had a wide smile on his face despite Kisumi playfully ruffling his hair.

They both had forgotten about the ball, which had bounced and rolled in Sousuke's direction.

The brunette picked it up. When he looked up he saw that Kisumi had noticed him and was waving at him to come over.

"Hey, Sousuke! Don't tell me you're around here because you've been looking for me." He teased.

"I was shopping." He explained, holding up his bag. "It's odd seeing you up and about for once."

Kisumi laughed. "I am on the basketball team at our university, you know. You just happen to catch me whenever I'm sleeping."

"Who's that?" He asked, nodding at the youth.

Turning, Kisumi placed a hand on Hayato's back. The resemblance between the two was striking. Their eyes were both a deep purple. Though the thirteen-year-old's hair was shorter, its identical pink shade and hints of waviness revealed that it would look similar to the other's if it were to grow out.

However, their demeanors couldn't be any more different. Whereas Kisumi was standing confidently and with a welcoming smile, the kid anxiously looked down at the ground.

"This is my little brother, Hayato. Hayato, this is Sousuke. He's a friend of mine from university."

"…nice to meet you." Hayato greeted.

"Same here." He wasn't good with kids, but he attempted to keep his tone as unintimidating as possible. It wasn't like he wanted to scare Hayato off.

"Thanks for getting the ball for us," Kisumi said, taking it from Sousuke.

"Yeah, thanks." Hayato politely repeated.

"Huh. He has way better manners than you." Sousuke commented, then spoke directly to the younger. "Keep it up. Don't let your brother corrupt you."

"My brother is a nice guy and has a whole bunch of friends. I want to be more like him." He firmly, if timidly, defended.

"Hayato's too sweet for his own good, I swear." Kisumi remarked. "I'll have to try extra hard to keep the boys and girls off of him."

The bond between the two brothers softened Sousuke's gaze. He never would have expected to see Kisumi as a caring and considerate older sibling; it was a new side of him that he appreciated, though he couldn't say why.

"I better get going," Sousuke decided. "Rin will bite my head off if I don't hurry up."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"It was nice meeting you." Hayato tentatively added.

"You too." Finding himself in an uplifted mood, he turned around and headed back to the dorms.

_______________________________________________

"Could you do me a favor?"

Sousuke looked up from his laptop.

"I have a basketball game tomorrow." Kisumi explained. "Hayato wants to watch, but I don't want him to be alone while I'm playing."

"You want me to babysit him." He clarified. Not that he blamed him; leaving a thirteen-year-old in a crowd of college students wouldn't sit well with him either.

"Right. It won't be for long; I'll bring him here, let him sit in the bleachers with you, and then take him home once the game's over."

Sousuke shrugged. He figured the kid would be too shy to give him any trouble. "Sure."

"Great! I really appreciate it. I'll see you then!"

The next day, Sousuke arrived early to meet with the brothers. He found them by the entrance to the gym. There weren't many people there yet, but Kisumi waved enthusiastically at him anyway.

"Hey. Thanks again for this." Kisumi greeted. Hayato nodded in agreement.

"No problem."

"Hm." The basketball player suddenly gazed intensely at Sousuke, a serious and searching expression on his face. Thoroughly confused, the brunette—even Hayato didn't know what to make of it—furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What?" He demanded.

"Oh, nothing." In a split second he was grinning again. "I was just thinking about how much you've changed."

Had he? A few months ago he never would have seen himself enjoying the company of a flirt. Even Rin had commented a few days ago that Sousuke was in a better mood than usual.

"Anyway, I better get going." Kisumi announced. "I'll see you guys after the game."

"I'll be cheering you on!" Hayato promised.

"Thanks." Kisumi hurried off. Now that they were alone, Sousuke noticed Hayato's confidence level had dropped significantly. He wrung his hands anxiously and avoided looking directly at the much taller male.

"Let's go get a seat." Sousuke suggested. He sure as hell had no idea how to comfort a kid that was afraid of him. Hopefully being nice to him would be enough to calm him down.

Hayato nodded and obediently followed. It was fairly early and only a handful of people were in the bleachers. Sousuke chose a spot in the middle and sat down near the edge, giving the younger a seat beside the edge.

There was an awkward silence between them as more people began to come in. While Sousuke didn't mind the quiet, Hayato was fidgeting.

The brunette wasn't good with people, much less thirteen-year-old boys. Anything he tried to say would probably turn into a quick, dead end conversation or a floundering attempt at finding a relatable topic. So he let the silence simmer between them.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before the seats were nearly filled and the game was starting. Both males' attention switched to the court.

It was easy to pick out Kisumi's bright hair among the other tall athletes. As the game began, Hayato's anxiousness disspiated. Within minutes he was watching the court intently, shyness forgotten.

On the court, Kisumi was an energetic team player and trickster who would pass the ball right when it seemed it would be stolen from him. The boggled opposing team was often thrown off by the sudden moves, giving Kisumi's team an advantage. Even when he or a teammate missed a shot, the pink-haired man was never discouraged and continued on.

When halftime began and the teams walked off, Sousuke noticed Kisumi following his teammates while wiping sweat off his brow. Despite his panting, he was beaming; there was no mistaking that he enjoyed the sport.

"…you're a lot less scary when you're smiling."

Sousuke glanced over at the tentative voice, confused at why Hayato would be afraid of Kisumi. The youngest Shigino rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, as if he hadn't meant to say that.

Then, Sousuke understood. Without realizing it, his lips had turned up slightly in a soft smile while he was watching Kisumi.

Hayato's gaze flicked to the retreating teams and back to the man beside him. His thoughtful look shifted into a miniscule, knowing grin that reminded him too much of Kisumi.

 _I'm that obvious, huh?_ Sousuke thought, grateful that the kid didn't speak his conclusion. _I've fallen for that damn bubblegum boy. Rin's going to have a field day._

He found he didn't mind one bit.

_______________________________________________

"See this fraction? Put that into the equation." Sousuke instructed.

Kisumi's gaze remained steadfast on his paper, desperately trying to understand. "Wait…but I can't multiply that with it. Can I?"

"You can. Multiply the fraction by its reciprocal first, and then put it back into the problem."

"What?! Ugh, this is so much work. I call break." He let his pencil fall from his fingers and roll into the center of his open textbook. Slumping heavily in defeat, he laid his head on Sousuke's shoulder with a tired sigh.

The brunette accepted the light, warm weight in stride. "It's only been twenty minutes."

"I know, but this is my hardest class. This semester would be a breeze if I didn't have to worry about it."

"Have you tried tutoring?"

Kisumi shifted so that his chin rested on Sousuke's shoulder. "I have you for that. You're more helpful to me than the professor."

Sousuke felt the other's breath across the side of his neck. He suppressed a shiver that dared to run down his spine, finding the closeness suddenly and extremely distracting.

"…but then you complain about how hard I am on you." He responded.

"Yeah, but your brutal honesty is one of your charms." Kisumi shifted once more to rest his head against him. "I don't see that often in people, and I appreciate it."

"Someone has to keep you in line."

"Then I'm glad it's you." He smoothly replied.

A brief fluttering sensation in his chest made Sousuke swallow any hope of responding. Kisumi sat up, causing his shoulder to feel cold from the absence of his warmth.

"Sousuke."

"…yeah?"

"I'm not oblivious, you know. And you're not, either." Without breaking eye contact, his hand reached forward to land on Sousuke's fingers. The touch stunned Sousuke; he was locked in the other's gaze, unable to tear himself away from glimmering purple irises.

Uncertain anticipation curled in Sousuke's stomach. He knew what had to be happening, knew what Kisumi was going to say, and yet words evaded him.

"I like you, Sousuke." His voice had dropped to nearly a whisper, tone tinted with a touch of uncharacteristic trepidation. "I don't want to rush you, but I think I'll go crazy if I go longer without an answer. Any answer."

Incomprehensible joy and fondness engulfed Sousuke. No syllables could ever hope to express the enormity of the sensations coursing through him.

The other always knew how to affect him way too damn much, but now he didn't care. Placing a hand on the back of Kisumi's neck, he moved forward and captured his lips.

Kisumi reciprocated immediately, tilting his head and shifting onto the other's lap. When Sousuke's thumb drifted over the other's pulse point, he noted the quick palpitations.

The euphoria he felt underneath his fingertips matched his own racing heart, solidifying the reality that this was happening.

Only when the exasperated librarian, intending on replacing books in a shelf near their area, told them to _keep it in their pants for god's sake_ did they pull away from each she left, Kisumi giggled at Sousuke's reddened face and suggested they take it somewhere else.

He received a flick to the forehead in return, Sousuke reminding him that there was still homework to do. The pink-haired male groaned and leaned heavily against him until he finally gave in.

But only after Sousuke promised he'd take him to his dorm later.


End file.
